Life's Unanswered Questions
by televisionjunkie
Summary: Everyone has questions, and everyone wants answers. But sometimes, no one gets what they want. The kids of the OC learn this, and they learn that not knowing all the answers may not be a bad thing. Chapter 2 is here!
1. Where?

**Life's Little Questions**

This story was originally going to be a long one-shot, but I decided to go with short, multiple chapters to see how everyone liked it. The other chapters will be a little lighter, as far as I know. I guess it starts in the first episode, season two.

**Question 1: "Where the hell have you been?!"**

"Cohen, I don't care anymore. You left, and I moved on." Summer glared, gritting her teeth.

"I know, Summer," Seth sighed, looking all pouty again, "I just want another chance. You know, I, I was confused, and upset, and I just screwed up."

"Yeah," she laughed coldly, "you did." Another glare. Not looking good.

"Well maybe…maybe I can make it up-"

"Make it up to me? Look, Seth, the only way you can make this up to me is by answering a few questions. Question 1: Where the hell have you been?!"

Seth stepped back a bit, in fear of an oncoming rage blackout. Instead, silence.

"Well?"

"I…well, I…first there was Tahiti, yeah, then Catalina, then Portland. A boat then a bus. Exciting, yes?"

"Stop," Summer said seriously. She looked away, tightened her jaw, then looked back. "Where have you been, Seth? In here," she said, placing her hand over Seth's heart.

"I. I don't know, Sum." Seth looked at his feet, almost ashamed.

"When you find out, find me," Summer sighed, ruffling his hair. Then she walked away, leaving Seth alone with his thoughts.

So what do you think? I know, I know, it's short. But coming chapters will probably be longer, and 'fluffier,' as y'all put it. Also, coming chapters will probably come from actual lines in the show, that I picked up on, and, of course, fell in love with. It's unfortunate how Adam Brody and Benjamin McKenzie don't constitute as 'lines.'


	2. Why?

This chapter is a little lighter. Hope that's a good thing, 'cause Thanksgiving is frustrating enough in my family.

Also, usual disclaimers apply…. Make one up if you want.

Question 2: Why are you humping the hot dog stand?

"Seth, what are you doing," Ryan sighed.

"I'm trying," Seth huffed, attempting to get a leg over the large hot dog stand, "to win back Summer. You see, it all began when I proclaimed my undying love to her on top of a stand, not very unlike this one…" he rambled on, finally straddling the carnival food-esque platform.

"Seth," Ryan smirked, scratching the back of his neck, "Why are you humping the hot dog stand?"

"Dude, **so** not humping the hot dog stand! Like I already explained, me, on the hot dog stand, plus undying love proclamations, equals winning back Summer. Winning Back Summer. **So** my next band. Oh, we can do Seals and Croft covers! Summer breeze, makes me feel fine…"

"Cohen, why are you humping the hot dog stand?!"

"Told ya so," Ryan grumbled, walking away.

"Hi, ah, Summer," Seth said sheepishly, "I was, just, uh," he tried to do one of those 'pop-up' thingies Sandy had taught him, but failed miserably, and resumed straddling the stand. "I was, ah…just practicing the surfing, you know, arms getting a little weak," Seth said, flexing one of his skinny-boy muscles.

"Looks like you're humping the hot dog stand," Summer replied, nibbling at her cotton candy mindlessly.

"Guess so," Seth shrugged, hopping off.

"Well, Zack's waiting for me," Summer said, looking away.

"Okay then, I guess I'll…see you around."

"Guess so. Bye." Summer turned and began to walk away, then turned back suddenly. "And, Cohen," Seth looked up from his feet, "you got, ah, mustard. On your crotch." Seth smirked and let her walk away again, then checked.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

"Not so well."

"She didn't go for the 'grand gesture' thing, huh?" Ryan shook his head in pity.

"Well, unless you'd consider me humping the hot dog stand- which I wasn't, by the way-" he glared at Ryan, "a grand gesture, then no."

"Wouldn't have helped you either way, man," Ryan said gruffly, patting Seth on the back.

"But there is a bright side to **this** year's carnival," Seth said, raising a finger.

"What's that?"

"Summer did **not** throw up on my shoes."

Ryan nodded. "And if it helps you even more, which it shouldn't, Marissa **definitely** didn't kiss me on the Ferris wheel."

"Sorry, man."

"'s okay. At least I didn't have to get on the Ferris wheel," Ryan grinned.

"Oh, but the night is young, my friend," Seth snickered, wrapping an arm around Ryan's shoulders, "the night is young."

"And so are we," Ryan reminded him.

* * *

And there it is. I hoped you liked it, cause it was pretty fun to write. Keep the reviews coming, they make my day. Happy Turkey Day, America. 


End file.
